Mavis' New Car
by AirlineFlyer
Summary: It's Mavis' 120th birthday! Dracula, Johnny, and company have gotten her a new(ish) car for her to use when she needs to and it's one of the most tricked out ones yet. What they don't know though...is that they're in for some serious stuff when this ride hits the road.


Hello Everybody:

As you may've known, yesterday was October 21st, 2015 (B.T.T.F Day). So...I got this great idea for a Hotel T. parody one shot and I had to write it down. If things go well with this; who knows...you may see more on this in the future.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! :)

* * *

It was an ordinary day in Hotel Transylvania...actually, it wasn't ordinary at all. Today was Mavis' 120th birthday and Dracula & his friends had just got her something really awesome to mark the occasion. Everybody knew for the last two years that Mavis is old enough to drive; however, she never got her own set of wheels...mainly because when the young vampiress got her drivers license, her father was still paranoid about humans being bad and also because of the known fact that dealerships tend to scam people big time with lemons. So what did they get her? They got her one of the most iconic cars of all time.

Now we go toward the front entrance of the hotel where Dracula and his buddies were conversing about how to surprise Mavis with her own car. Johnny was nowhere to be seen however mainly because he was out at the dealership picking up the vehicle.

" _So...what's the game plan again?_ " Wayne asked.

" _It's simple._ " Dracula replied. " _When Johnny gets back here with the car, I'll go get my daughter and you guys act cool._ "

" _What kind of car are you getting her anyway?_ " Griffin asked.

" _Johnny showed me beforehand and its some weird car from the '80s._ " Dracula replied.

" _A weird car from the '80s..._ " Griffin asked. " _I wonder which one he got her._ "

Right on cue, Johnny returned to the hotel with the mystery car. However, he was actually driving a flatbed truck that was hauling the 80's car on it's back. The reason? It's mainly because the car was actually high on miles (99,997 to be exact) and it also failed to start when Johnny went to get it...although, it did manage to start when he got the keys, but the motor didn't stay on for long. While Johnny waived to his friends through the cab, the others were extremely confused. Dracula walked over, tapped the window on the cab and Johnny lowered the window while turning the truck off.

" _Sup Drac?_ " The human greeted.

" _What's with this!?"_ Dracula exclaimed while pointing to the flatbed.

" _Oh...about that."_ Johnny replied. _"When I went to get this car, it didn't start-"  
_

 _"Hold up...you got my honey bat a car that doesn't work!?"_ Dracula boomed.

" _It does work...you just need to turn the key a couple of times."_ Johnny reassured.

" _As long as it works, I'm fine with it."_ Dracula replied while calming down. " _Go ahead and set it down."_

* * *

After spending 10 minutes on getting the car off the flatbed and hauling away before said truck; Dracula, Johnny, and the others took a few to stare at the new car.

" _So...what is it exactly?"_ Griffin was the first to ask. " _I know it's something from the '80s but what exactly is it?"_

 _"This..."_ Johnny replied. " _Is a DeLorean DMC-12."_

 _"A what?"_ Dracula asked while scratching his head.

" _It's a DeLorean!"_ Johnny exclaimed with excitement. " _This type of car is one of the most iconic of all time."_

 _"What makes this thing iconic?"_ Frank asked.

" _I'm not sure to be exact."_ Johnny replied. " _I know it was in some movie or something."_

 _"Hmm..."_ Dracula pondered. " _Anyway, I'll go get Mavis and you guys just act cool."_

After saying just that, Dracula walked inside the hotel to get his daughter while the others got ready outside. In Dracula's case: he knew that Mavis will be incredibly excited mainly because this'll be the first car she ever owned and that she'll have another option to travel besides transforming into a bat.

* * *

Inside the hotel, Dracula approached the door that led to Mavis' room and he proceeded to knock on it.

" _You in there sweetheart?"_ Dracula asked.

" _Yeah."_ Mavis replied. " _You can come in dad."_

Upon receiving permission from his daughter, he opened the door and proceeded inside her room.

" _Good morning my Mavy Wavy, happy birthday my little mouse!"_ He exclaimed in delight.

" _Thanks dad."_ Mavis replied in a sweet tone.

" _You won't believe what me, Johnny, and the others got for you today."_ He declared with a smile.

" _What did you guys get me?"_ She asked in curiosity.

" _Well..."_ Dracula began. " _You're old enough to drive right?"_

 _"You know I am dad."_ Mavis replied.

" _And you always wanted to have something to drive right?"_ Dracula asked.

" _I've never gave much thought to it...however, it'd be nice to drive around."_ Mavis replied.

" _Well..."_ Dracula started. " _I think what we got you for your 120th birthday will fulfill that desire."_

 _"Really?"_ The vampiress asked.

" _Yep._ _Head on down there and take a look."_ Dracula affirmed while holding out his arm toward the doorway.

Without hesitating, Mavis zoomed out of her room and sped toward the outside. When she first laid her eyes on the DeLorean, she stood there in astonishment.

Without wasting time; Johnny, Wayne, Murray, Griffin, Frank, and Dracula (who managed to catch up so quickly) all exclaimed " _ **SURPRISE!**_ "

Mavis' face than changed to a huge grin while Johnny threw the keys toward her. She has always wanted to drive a car ever since she was old enough to drive and now, she had the opportunity to do so. While excited, she dove into the drivers seat and shut the door. Following that, she put the key in the ignition to start the car. However, it didn't ignite. She then tried again, but nothing happened. After that, she opened up one of the gull wing doors.

" _Hey guys...does this thing even turn on?"_ Mavis asked.

" _It does."_ Johnny reassured her. " _It just takes a little effort in starting it."_

After hearing that, Mavis tried again in starting it. To her luck, the DeLorean sprung to life and everybody else continued to stare at the vehicle in amazement. Upon the vehicle starting up, Mavis reached up for the gull wing door and closed it shut. She then reached for the seatbelt and secured it around her figure. After that was done, she then gripped the steering wheel and took a moment to familiarize herself with the workings of the antique DeLorean. After taking a good 2 minutes, she found the shifter and set it to drive. After that, she slammed her foot on the throttle.

This caused the DeLorean to produce a curtain of smoke while everybody took a giant step back. After everybody moved away though, the DeLorean took off toward the exit of the Hotel and out onto the road that lead to the human world. Everybody just stood there in shock with their mouths wide open.

" _Whoa...I had no idea she can drive like that."_ Johnny said in astonishment.

" _I'm with Johnny on this one. I had no idea either she could drive like that."_ Griffin added.

" _Hold on guys..."_ Dracula declared. " _I'll get her back here."_

After saying that, he then transformed into a bat and took off after her.

* * *

Seeing that her dad transformed back in the rear view mirror; Mavis whipped a quick and sudden U-Turn and then gunned the DeLorean back to Hotel Transylvania.

Noticing that she was heading their way really quickly, Dracula turned back to normal and told the others to get to higher ground. However, they still continued to stare at the car as well as Mavis' unexpected driving style; especially with how fast she can pull off a U-Turn.

The DeLorean barreled down the dirt road and just when it crossed onto the stone bridge, some strange things started to happen. Sparks started to shower from the wheels while various, yet infrequent strikes of lightning covered the vehicle. Dracula and the others took notice of these occurrences and they cautiously stepped further.

The car kept coming closer and closer until suddenly...a clap of thunder rained and the vehicle disappeared. The only thing that was in front of the Hotel Transylvania party and the exit of the hotel was a pair of flaming tire tracks and a rectangular object that was spinning on one of it's sides. When the object stopped and fell on it's back, Dracula picked it up and examined it. It happened to be a custom license plate that ironically said the following on it:

"THANKSDAD".

Upon reading the plate, and learning the hard way that it was extremely hot, he dropped it and raced toward Johnny and **BOY** he had some words to say to him after what happened...

* * *

 _ **What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism and/or suggestions are welcome!**_

 _ **If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

 _ **Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


End file.
